My Masterpiece
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: Prompt CrissColfer. Darren and Chris are painting and they're starting to fool around with the paint. Story is better I promise xD


**AN: Aaaaand another prompt! Yes I write a lot of these. I hope it keeps you happy while I'll find someone like you is progressing, being checked my beta and all that! **

**Prompt: **

_ had that very crazy idea about Darren painting something very colorful when Chris comes to look out what Darren's doing. And then they start to paint on each other_

* * *

><p>It was finally a free day on set so the day had arrived I could work on my new apartment. I bought it a month ago, but I hadn't even slept in it for one night, because of our crazy schedual on Glee and all the side projects I had.<p>

Opening up all my windows I let the fresh air come in. This place could use some. I looked around and tried to figure out what I should do today. Maybe I should start with painting the walls, because this white just didn't do.

Whistling good ol moon I gathered the materials I needed for the job and took it all to my living room. It was still early in the morning so I had a whole day ahead of me. The living room was going to be pink. Pink, you say? Yes, pink. Because pink was just an awesome color. It was the color of love, my glasses and one of the best singers there was.

After two hours the longest wall in my living room was the brightest pink I've ever let my eyes on and god I loved it. I already gathered many things I would put on that wall. I had this big silver mirror that would be on top of my dresser. I had lots of photo frames with many awesome pictures from Glee and from Starkid. And I had bought some really cool lights that were in the shape of music notes, which I was going to put on my walls throughout the whole house.

Around lunchtime my door bell rang. I didn't even know how my doorbell sounded! Humming softly I walked to my door. Who could it be? Opening up my door my lips broke out in full grin.

"Chris!" I said and pulled him towards me to give him a hug.

"Hey man!" he replied happy and patted me on my back.

I let him go and stood in my doorway, leaning to the post.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I thought you could use some lunch, because I know you just work till it's midnight and then you notice you hadn't eaten anything yet. And while I'm here I can help you maybe? If you want to at least," Chris said and smiled uncertain.

It was only then that I noticed the bag he carried with him.

"You're the best Chris. What did you bring with you?" I asked and backed away from the door, signaling he could come in.

"Sushi," Chris said and smiled, looking around in my new apartment.

."You brought s_ushi_?" I asked in utter shock.

"Yeah?" Chris replied, suddenly looking nervous again. "I thought you liked that? Oh my god, you hate it, don't you? Wait just let me call a pizza delivery guy or-" he started rambling.

"Chris, Chris!" I interrupted him and put my hand on his arm, squeezing a little. "I love sushi," I said and looked him in the eye.

"Oh. Oh! Well okay then, grab some plates then my friend," he said and immediately looked more at ease.

"Follow me, they should be here somewhere," I said and walked through the living room where the boxes still stood for the kitchen.

"Oh. My. God. You did _not _paint your wall this pink," Chris exclaimed when he noticed the bright wall. "But then ofcourse you did. You're Darren Criss. Extraordinary straight guy with love for shiny things," Chris muttered and shook his head lightly.

I laughed at his words meanwhile finding the plates I was looking for.

"How can you be straight?" Chris asked me and still looked dazed cause of the wall color.

"I've got some plates! And I'm staaaaarving," I said and sat down on the floor, pointedly ignoring Chris his rhetorical question.

"Me too!" Chris replied and sat down with me, emptying the bag he took with him.

After eating it all up we lay down on the floor, suddenly to full to do anything useful for a while.

"That pink. I still can't get over the fact that's it _that _pink. I can't," Chris said and made me laugh again.

"Chris. It's pink. What would you think! I like pink!"

"I know that, I do. But it's just… _so _Pink! Are you going to make a Katy Perry wall too? Because if you do, you _really _need to sort out your sexuality you know." Chris said and raised his eyebrows.

I burst out laughing.

"That would be so cool though! Can you imagine?" I wondered out loud.

"No." Chris immediately said. "You've been to my home. It's plain, simple, elegant, _manly_. So no. I can't imagine," he said with an little accusing tone.

I just shrugged.

"I think it would be cool."

I was sure I heard him mutter '_ofcourse you do'_, but he was quiet for the next few minutes. I looked to the right and saw the next jar of paint I was going to use. Purple. Awesome color because of many other reasons.

Out of nowhere I was suddenly hanging above Chris, my finger slick with paint.

"Wha-" he stuttered.

"I think that purple matches with your shirt," Isaid with an amused and playful tone in my voice. Then I drew a line from his forehead to his nose.

"You did not just smear my face with paint."

A giggle escaped my lips.

"You're going to regret that!" Chris suddenly yelled and jumped up.

"No regrets," I said grinning like a fool.

"What?" He looked adorable when he was confused.

"Just love," I finished and gave him my sweetest puppy look I had.

"You're unbelievable," he said with a laugh and walked towards the jars of paint.

Surely he wasn't going to..?

Before I knew it, Chris jumped me, pinned me down to the floor and draw a moustache on my face. I still had some paint on my finger, so I draw a moustache on him too.

"You're a dead man!" Chris squealed and draw a scar on my cheek.

I suddenly flipped him over and stretched out to get some more paint on my finger. Chris was struggling beneath me, but after all the dance steps we had to rehearse for Glee my legs became pretty strong. With the fresh paint on my finger I turned all my concentration on Chris his face.

"Darren what are you-" He started and followed my finger anxiously with his eyes.

"Hush," I said and draw an 'I' on his left cheek.

His confused eyes tried to make eye contact, but I had a job to finish, so I carried on. With the most precision I could muster I made a heart around his noise. Chris suddenly stilled underneath me, but I _had _to finish this. Last but not least I wrote an 'U' on his right cheek. Leaning backwards I inspected my masterpiece, not noticing how awfully quiet the room had become.

"Darren," Chris asked hesitantly.

My gaze shoot up to his eyes which were looking at me with confusion.

"Yes?" I asked, trying to sound as casual as I could master.

"Did you just wrote 'I love you' on my face?" There were very many emotions hidden in his voice, but I couldn't point one down, because I suddenly felt like someone stabbed me in my back.

"Uhm. Technically I wrote I heart you on your face, so…" I answered and tried to get off of Chris, because this whole situation suddenly got _weird_.

"I didn't know you loved my face, which actually isn't really surprising at all if you think about how awesome my face is ofcourse," Chris said, obviously trying to fix this.

A straining smile came on my face.

"Yes, you're face is pretty awesome," I acknowledged.

"I know. It should be on your wall somewhere," he said and walked towards the bright pink wall, looked at it puzzled as if to found out where his head would fit the best.

And while he was standing there, his face pale against the bright pink with the purple I love you on his head, I felt this sudden rush of _something _going through me. I didn't want a picture of his head on my wall. I didn't want a picture of him on my wall. I wanted him in my house. I wanted him around me. I did love him and not just in a friendly way.

"I think you shouldn't be on my wall," I stated and was a bit shocked from my own voice. It sounded really deep and a little bit aroused.

"You don't? Oh well… then we've got to figure out another piece of the house for this masterpiece," he said and laughed at his own joke.

But then he caught my gaze and his whole demeanor changed. I saw him swallowing, like his throat was suddenly dry. When I slowly walked towards him, I saw his pupils become wider and I heard his breathing growing heavier.

"Dare?" he asked, his voice slightly breathless.

"I think my bedroom would be the _perfect _place for this piece of art."

**AN: That was it! :D I hope you liked it! Let me know, reviews are my drugs haha :)**

**p.s. one of my awesome readers alice . fake draw a picture of this fanfic! Go check it out, because it's awesome and sweet! :) **

**http : / s3 . amazonaws . com / data . tumblr . com / tumblr_lw9sh5aie51qm6d6yo1_1280 . jpg ?AWSAccessKeyId = AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires = 1324141590&Signature = KziTmkWqkuXrq8tT13aiib0R6Dk%3D**

**(remove the spaces :) )**


End file.
